Save Me From Myself I'M Not OFF HIATUS!
by GrimmGrinningGhost
Summary: Bruce Banner's little sister was kidnapped and experimented on at a young age. She escaped when she was 16 and has been running ever since. When Nick Fury needs her help she doesn't know if she can, she fears never being accepted. Will she step up and take her rightful place in the Avengers, or will she continue to run from her problems? This is the story of Lýkos Thanatos.
1. My Character Profile

These are my characters for Save Me From Myself

**Lýkos Thanatos a.k.a. Faersing**

**Relative:**

Age: 19

Family: Bruce Banner

Friends: None

Occupation: she doesn't really have one. She is constantly running from people that want to hurt and experiment on her. She is extremely fast and smart. She is also a good fighter. She can fly and do many other things that will be seen in the story. She doesn't know any languages other than English, but she can get into people's heads and figure out what they want and reply.

**Appearance:**

Hair: Brown and sort of frizzy. It goes slightly past the middle of her thighs. She has a natural white strip on the underside of her hair so it is not noticeable unless her hair is up.

Eyes: They are both a cloudy green color. She is blind in a sense –more in the story-. Her left eye is darker than the right. She has numerous scars covering her eyes and top part of her nose.

Height: Slightly over 5'1"

Clothes: She normally wears a tight long sleeved v neck shirt with black low riding skinny jeans –THESE ARE REALLY IMPORTANT-. Then she wears combat boots, black finger-less gloves, and a really baggy hoodie. Her signature thing is a black blindfold that is practically always over her eyes.

**Her Story:**

She was 'kidnapped' from her parents at a young age and experimented on by the remnants of H.Y.D.R.A. She escaped at the age of 16 and spent the time after secretly helping people and keeping an eye on Bruce. Men have been after her since she escaped and she is constantly running. She goes about 2-3 months then checks on her brother. When she is not getting chased, she is constantly helping people. Most are horrified when they look at her and she immediately runs after that. She has no friends and her brother thinks she is dead. She thinks that she is deadly and avoids staying places because she wants to hurt no one.

They are going to play a big role in this story so tell me if you like them. Here is their profile; I don't go too much into detail.

**Sven a.k.a. Snake **

**Relative:**

Age: 22

Family: Mercer

Friends: Terry. Arty. Jensin. Reran.

Occupation: He is one of the best fighters of his group. He also knows Greek, Irish, Spanish, French, some Latin, and rough Japanese (he is learning).

**Appearance:**

Hair: Dark Brown. It is down his shoulders.

Eyes: He has heterochromia. His left eye is a bright, almost crystal blue. His right eye is a dull blue almost grey color.

Height: 6'1"

Clothes: His signature look is a red bandanna on his head and his favorite shoes, bright red high-tops. When he is not wearing his high-tops, he is wearing studded black combat boots. He always wears the bandanna out (unless he is meeting with his crazy boss).

**His Story:**

Sven was abandoned at the age of 3 to Mercer (more in the story). Mercer was a mercenary for hire –see what I did there? -. Mercer raised him to fight and made sure he knew multiple languages, was extremely smart, and knew how to fight extremely well. At the age of 14, a 15 year old Jensin came to live with him. At the age of 17 he became a part of the group he is in now. He doesn't like to hurt people but he will of they are dangerous or potentially deadly. His nickname is snake because he is quick, quiet, and dangerous.

**Terry a.k.a. Badger**

**Relative:**

Age: 26

Family: Arty (his little brother)

Friends: Sven. Jensin. Reran. Arty.

Occupation: He is the strategist. He is the person that scopes out buildings to find cameras and takes care of the most guards. He is not exceptionally smart but is extremely clever. He knows Russian and Spanish.

**Appearance:**

Hair: Platinum Blond. Short-ish. He often has it spiked up. Has a natural brown strip in his hair

Eyes: He has light brown eyes. They have bits of grey and black in them.

Height: 6'2''

Clothes: He normally wears a black vest over a white long sleeved cotton shirt. He also normally wears black jeans tucked into combat boots. His signature thing is a scar running along his collarbone.

**His Story:**

He lived with his parents and siblings until he was 16. He was at home with Arty when the rest of his family got into a car accident. A drunk driver rammed into their family and pushed them off of a bridge, and then he drove off too. His family died immediately. He and Arty were put into care and turned into trouble makers. When Arty got caught hacking at 15, Terry and Arty were offered a position in a group (Terry only got offered the position because he was Arty's legal guardian). He got the nickname Badger because of his hair and temper.

**Arty a.k.a. Dopey/ Codebreaker**

**Relative:**

Age: 20

Family: Terry

Friends: Sven. Jensin. Reran. Terry.

Occupation: He is the team's hacker. He only knows enough combat to defend himself and run. He knows Japanese, Russian, Greek, Spanish, French, German, Irish, Portuguese, and Latin.

**Appearance:**

Hair: He has shaggy dirty blond hair. It goes down to his shoulders and is very well kept. Arty really cares for his hair. He also has a dark brown strip running through his hair.

Eyes: They are a bright green with yellow and orange flecks.

Height: 6'4"

Clothes: He has lip and nose piercings. Lip is a ring and nose is a stud. He normally always wears black skinny jeans, blue etnies, a blue t-shirt, and a black hoodie. His signature is the chain and para-cord bracelets he wears.

**Life Story:**

His parents died when he was ten. As soon as Terry was old enough, he got a job and became his legal guardian. When he was 12, he started hacking. At 16, he got caught hacking into a secure space. Men came to arrest him but offered him and Terry a job or go to jail. He chose the job. He has two nicknames because one, Dopey, is for just him and the group. When he is called Codebreaker, it is when he is working with another group. He got Codebreaker because he is a hacker. Dopey is because he is a klutz and is well dopey. Most things go over his head, though he is extremely smart.

**Jensin a.k.a. Chameleon**

**Relative:**

Age: 23

Family: Deceased

Friends: Sven. Reran. Terry. Arty

Occupation: He is the face. He is the person that goes undercover in missions. He is also good with combat. He is the person that gets on the inside. He knows Spanish and French.

**Appearance:**

Hair: He has light brown hair. It goes to his ears. His hair is often slicked back to look nice and business like. He also does this to look older to go with his disguises.

Eyes: He has dark green eyes with blue and light green flecks.

Height: 5'8"

Clothes: He often wears suits to look like a very professional businessman. His signature is a bright blue tie. When he isn't wearing a suit, he wears jeans and a t-shirt.

**Life Story:**

His mother died at birth and his father was never found. He was adopted by a nice fake couple that raised him into his life now. When he was 15, his fake parents left him with Mercer and he lived there until he and Sven joined the group. Sven was 17 and he was 18. He got the name Chameleon because of how he will blend in with a crowd. He can make a great disguise for almost everything.

**Reran a.k.a. **

**Relative:**

Age: 28

Family: Unknown

Friends: Sven. Terry. Arty. Jensin.

Occupation: The leader of the group. He is a jack of all trades. He is a good fighter, hacker, strategist, and can blend in. He is definitely the brains behind the operation. He knows how to keep a cool head and be a kind and strong leader.

**Appearance:**

Hair: He has black hair that is in a military regulation cut.

Eyes: He has dark brown eyes with green and blue specks in them.

Height: 6'3"

Clothes: Normally wears a brown shirt tucked into camouflage pants that are tucked into brown combat boots. When he is meant to look like a regular civilian he wears dark faded jeans, a button up shirt, and nice shoes.

**Life Story:**

He was in the military for years before he got the offer for this job. He was a Sergeant Major in the Marine Corps. He doesn't really share his life with people. He cares for the people on his team very much and leads them well.

*Okay so the deal with this is that I am not going too much into the characters because we will learn more about them later in the story. I also seriously need help. I cannot figure out a good team name for Reran's team. I also cannot seem to figure out a good code name for him. If you have any ideas please feel free to tell me. Also the name Faersing is not mine. I got it from E.L. Wright. They wrote a Lord of the Rings fanfic and that was the name of one of Elysia's swords. I love the story and you might too.


	2. Angel of Death: Prologue

Angel of Darkness

Prologue

No One POV

*punch* -grunt- "WHY DID YOU FAIL YOUR MISSION YET AGAIN?!" A big burly man asked her. "If I had gone through with the mission I would have been listening to your commands. That would count as submission. I take orders from no one." She told him calmly. _It's all for Bruce. If they think I'm more of value they won't go for him. I have to protect him_. *slap* "PAY ATTENTION TO ME YOU BITCH! I OWN YOU NOW AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" He screamed at her. He was getting tired of the 16 year old's games. _**Maybe I should have taken her brother instead.**_ "If you think taking my brother would have been better, you're as wrong as your mom was in raising you. My brother is just as stubborn as I am -lie- and you would regret it all the way to hell and back -truth-. "Oh really, and why is that?" he asked with a slight nervousness in his eyes. "Because I would hunt all of you down and kill you in the ways you fear the most." she said. _They can't know my secret; no one can ever know my secret._

*Flashback*

"Mommy I don't want to do this anymore, you said we were going to play a game."

"This is the game dear. Now nobody likes a whiner so suck it up."

"But it hurts when we play this game mommy it hu-" *slap!*

"I SAID SUCK IT UP! Babe? Start the machine."

"AAAHHHHH!"

*End Flashback*

Back to No One's POV

The girl made her decision then. She looked up at the men with a dark sadistic smile.

"I'm done playing with you." The men stared at her in shock as she started glowing. She stood up from the chair she was meant to be tied to and unfurled her wings. "Death is your penalty."

The men's screams echoed throughout the halls, alerting others of the danger. Men rushed to the room and opened the door. The sight was horrifying. Some men were strung up, others slaughtered, and all of them suffered different deaths. Their eyes came upon the man beating the girl and could barely look. His face was frozen in a silent scream. His eyes, nose, and ears were bleeding. His eyes were burnt out of his face and his heart has been ripped clean out of his chest. The men searched for the girl but all that was left was a singed mark on the wall in the shape of a girl with wings.

*So hey guys, this is the prologue. The italicized text is Lykos's thoughts. Whatever text is in bold and italicized is someone else's thoughts. Anyways! I plan on uploading the first chapter either today or tomorrow. Tell me if you guys like it. I want your thoughts. If you want a part in the story message me and I will gladly get back to you. Thank you and I love you churros. Tell me what you think!


	3. Not Anymore

So before we start, I sadly do not own anything except for my character Lýkos. Just so you know there was a time skip of about 3 years since we last saw her. This chapter is more of a focus on who is looking for her and not her. Thanks for reading and I hope you like this chapter.

/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\

**Chapter 1**

**Not Anymore**

No One's POV

The dank warehouse lights flickered. The only sound was of water dripping from the rusty, old pipes. Moonlight filtered in from the shattered windows. No movement was seen until quickly, a shadow flitted across the room. It was so fast that if you blinked, it would be missed. The shadow belonged to a 19 year old girl, running from something unseen. She quickly stopped and did a 360 at her position. When she saw nothing she sat down quietly and listened. She sat for 5 minutes before lifting her left ear up. Her face turned a ghastly white and she immediately started running away. Not even 2 minutes later, men in black armor (think like swat except it is not swat) rushed into the room holding their guns and searching. The leader of the group spoke into a wire, "Sir, missed her. I am not sure if she was ever here, this is 24 place we have searched for her."

"I do not care, you will find her and bring her to me, or it is YOUR HEAD THAT IS ON THE CHOPPING BLOCK!"

"Yes sir, I wi-."

"SHUT UP AND GET GOING!"

Everyone in the group cringed immediately at their bosses raised voice. The leader swallowed and cleared his throat before telling his men to get going.

/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\

**Back at the team that I haven't made a name for's Headquarters.**

"She has to be somewhere," a man wearing a red bandana said.

A man in army fatigues replied, "We know that Sven, we just don't know where."

"Well Reran, if we think about it, she has a pattern." Stated a male with piercings.

"And what pattern would that be Arty?" asked Terry, Arty's brother."

"Well she always chooses warehouses, or at least we think she does. They are always in well-populated places. Then she goes into hiding for 3 weeks and comes back out to another warehouse." He said.

"Soooo, we have nothing really?" Stated a male in a suit.

"Well actually Jensin, we do. She stays in New York, she never picks the same warehouse, and she stays in well-populated areas. That would mean that there is maybe 30-50 other places she could go without being spotted. I mean she has to stay well hidden with her mutations so that brings it down to the 20s. If we take into account how safe it is that brings it down to about 15 warehouses that she could go to. If we think about it she would either choose the furthest warehouse from the one we were just at, or she would choose the closest one, so that puts it to about 5 warehouses that we must go to." Arty stated in a matter of fact tone.

Reran looked around at everyone and quickly decided where they would go. "We need to hurry before she disappears tomorrow. SUIT UP!" He yelled as he walked down the hall to do the same.

/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\

Lýkos POV

I have to hurry; I can hear them following me. If I don't find a good hiding spot quickly I will be seen by someone. That would cause an uproar. The men chasing me smelled strongly of H.Y.D.R.A. Those people have a distinct scent. It reminded me of rust and rubbing alcohol. They always seemed to find me right before I went to check on Bruce in Calcutta. He was doing well for himself, helping people, remaining calm. I was happy for him, he was happy too. I feared though that if I didn't check on him he would get hurt, or unleash the Hulk. These men almost caught him too. I quickly took care of them though, all I had to do was a little mind trick after I knocked them out. If I fly, then I could easily shake them off. No wait, the park is too crowded for that. I could try using telepathy, but I would have to stop and look at them to do that. I could turn, but there is a big chance that people would see me do it. I could talk, but I could hurt civilians if I did that. I could try knocking them out but I don't know how many there are. I AM RUNNING OUT OF OPTIONS! I need to think of something! I can, I can, I can- I CAN GIVE THEM FEAR! I have been learning how to control this mutation, now I know how not to kill someone… that was not a good day. I need to take of the blindfold.

(A.N. If some of you are wondering, she means her mutations when she says I could turn or talk. The mutations are going to be shown later on. Also this is literally her character. If some of you are wondering why she is thinking like this while she is running away from dudes in the woods, this is how she deals with pressure. She has ADHD and she has a really hard time focusing. This whole thing was in her head.)

/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\

No One's POV

Lýkos stopped and turned around, immediately taking off the black blindfold over her eyes. She looked towards where the men would come crashing through and took a deep breath. As she looked her eyes became less clouded and her pupils expanded until her eyes were black. As the men came sprinting through the brush, they immediately stopped as they saw her. They raised their guns but before they could get a shot off, they dropped to their knees and held their heads. Most of them started to silently scream, begging for it to stop. As Lýkos did this to them, she cried. She never wanted to hurt people, but they would have done so much worse if they caught her. She kept projecting their worst fears into their minds until the men could take no more and fell unconscious. Tears streamed down her face as she went to the men and laid them down in more comfortable positions. She put her blindfold back on and fled. She had to get to the warehouse before she left to check on Bruce, she needed the provisions left there. The flight to Calcutta was extremely tiring and she needed to be as aware as possible. As she made it out of the park and into thicker woods, she found a clearing. She quickly checked her surroundings before unfurling her massive wings and taking off. She flew up high above the clouds and allowed her lungs to adjust to the sudden shift in the atmosphere and took a deep breath. Lýkos listened and heard the men from H.Y.D.R.A. talking to each other in hushed tones about what had happened. They were so confused and couldn't remember anything. That was one of the perks of her powers. They never remembered how much pain they had been in. To them, they somehow fell unconscious. She listened for a little while longer before setting off towards the warehouse. It was going to be an hour before she got there. She just hoped she would be safe.

/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\

No One's POV

**At the Warehouse that Lýkos is Traveling to… **

OPERATION CINNAMON TWIST

"Next time, we are not letting Sven name the operation." Said Arty

"HEY! I WAS HUNGRY, GIVE ME A BREAK!" Sven yelled from across the warehouse.

"We agreed that we would take turns on the mission names. You guys need to give Sven a break; you have all had your moments. Remember Operation Tinkle? Or Operation Awkward? Or Operation Rubber Ducky? Or Opera-"

"WE GET IT RERAN, NO NEED TO POINT OUT EVERYTHING!" Shouted Jensin.

After standing there for a second, Terry burped really loudly in Arty's face. Both brothers faces turned beet red, one from anger and the other in laughter. Arty then yelled loudly about how it was on and tackled his brother to the ground. Sven came in and joined Reran and Jensin who were watching on the sidelines. The three of them started betting on which brother was going to win this round. Sven bet $30 that both were going to give up in 10 minutes. Jensin bet $32 that Terry was going to win. Reran bet $48 that Arty was going to win. Both men turned to him with disbelief written across their faces. Reran merely shrugged and stated that Arty had some bony elbows and knees. They merely laughed at him. At the end of the brother's fight, Arty had finished with an elbow to Terry's nose. Another elbow hit him directly in the eye as Arty tried to stand up. Terry tripped him causing Arty to fall and knee him in the groin. Terry didn't hesitate to quit and hold himself as he rocked on the floor. Sven and Jensin's faces turned pale as they turned to look at Reran's smug face. They both huffed and fished the money out of their pockets to give to him. He counted both sides before smiling sweetly and shoving the money into his pockets. Arty helped Terry up and then they both walked over the other guys. The looked confused at the interaction until an understanding passed between the two. The two crossed their arms and looked at their comrades. "You two bet on us?" They asked at the same time. "No?" Sven and Jensin said doubtfully.

The brothers cracked their knuckles and grinned. Jensin and Sven started backing slowly away from the brothers. Arty let out a battle cry and the two rushed forward. Jensin and Sven quickly started sprinting away while screaming for Reran to help them. The brothers then caught them and tackled them to the ground. The wrestled for a while until Reran told them it was time for dinner. They all sat around in a circle and ate in silence. Jensin started making funny faces at Arty making him snort and choke on his food. Everyone stopped and watched as mashed potatoes came out of his nose. He let out a groan and ran to the bathroom. Everyone busted out laughing and then quickly started stuffing their faces. After 20 minutes, they started wondering what Arty was doing. Everybody just brushed it off. After 25, they started to get worried. At 30, they had enough and sent Terry to the bathroom. He walked to the door and knocked; when he didn't get a reply he opened the door. When Terry walked in, he realized Arty wasn't in there. He went to tell Reran and the boys. When he told them they quickly quieted down, grabbed their weapons, and went into formation. They started quietly started sweeping through the building. As they searched through the warehouse, they didn't notice the dark figure creeping along the rafters. As they got to the last room they stopped and nodded to one another. Terry stepped forward to open the door. Reran went in first, followed by Jensin, then Sven, and lastly Terry. The first thing they noticed was a figure in all black tied up on the ground. His hoodie was ridden with bullet holes, all of which seemed to be bleeding. His arms and feet were tied, her mouth had a gag. The second thing they noticed was that he was covering a shaking human shape. They quickly pointed their guns and walked towards them. Reran stepped forward and nudged the hooded person with his foot. When nothing happened he stepped forward more but stopped when he heard a feminine groan. The hooded figure in black rolled over onto his back to reveal a girl, not a man. The shape she had been covering turned out to be Arty. He was shaking like a leaf and staring off into the distance, he seemed to be in shock. Terry quickly stepped forward and tried to get his brother to calm down when he heard the girl whisper in a raspy voice to duck. Everyone in the team heard and they all instinctively ducked and shots were fired. Reran and Terry quickly grabbed Arty and dragged him away before they rounded a corner he saw the girl stand up. The blindfold fell from her eyes and men started screaming and shooting. Reran and his team stayed hidden, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire. When the shots stopped, Reran started to stand. He held his hand up signaling for no one else to move as he peeked behind the corner. What he saw shocked him. There were men scattered all over the floor, many of them seemed to have shot one another. What shocked him most was the girl standing in the middle of the floor with her hands up, his boss was pointing a gun at her. They seemed to be in a deep conversation as he walked near them.

/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\

Reran's POV

As I walked closer all I could think about is how my boss could do this to me. I finally came close enough hear what they were saying. My boss was telling how much the price over her head was. I zoned him out after that and took time to focus on the girl. After I looked at for a few minutes I realized this was who we were sent after. This was the danger? This was the threat to all of America!? To say I was furious was an understatement. This girl couldn't have been over 20 years old! She didn't look like she could hurt a fly. My team was looking for her because he said she was deadly. Now I hear he only wanted her because of the bounty! I decided to actually listen to the conversation now and I couldn't believe what he was saying. He was going on and on about how he was doing the world a justice. About how much money she was worth. He stopped and looked at her, his face full of disbelief when she spoke to him.

"I would rather die than go back. That is the place of nightmares."

"You are an abomination, you deserve that life, you deserve to live your nightmare!" he said to her.

I decided I had had enough, I walked up to him and punched him in the nose and he looked up at me in rage.

"HOW DARE YOU! I AM YOUR BOSS DO YOU UNDERSTAND! I OWN YOU!" He shouted to me.

"You own me? YOU OWN ME?! I ONLY TOOK THIS JOB BECAUSE I THOUGHT I WAS HELPING MY GODDAMN COUNTRY! I THOUGHT THAT SHE WAS A THREAT TO US BECAUSE OF YOU! TURNS OUT YOU ARE ONLY AFTER HER BECAUSE OF A BOUNTY? THAT IS NOT HOW THIS SHOULD BE! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE THE GOOD GUYS! I FUCKING QUIT THIS, ALONG WITH THE REST OF MY TEAM!" I shouted at him as I kept poking him in the chest. At the end of my speech I punched him again.

"You are under a contract. You are bound by the law to me." He replied, thinking he had beaten me.

"You have violated our contract. We aren't yours, not anymore." I told him. I knocked out my old boss and looked to the girl, she was shaking and looked at me with clouded eyes. She didn't seem to see me. I walked towards her slowly and she flinched. I calmly told her, "I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you, will you let me?" She had tears streaming down her face as she nodded an okay to me. I walked even slower, and held my hand out to her. She reached out a shaky hand at me and grabbed mine. I walked with her over to my men and gathered them. I told them what was happening and checked on Arty. He seemed to be recovering from whatever happened. I told my men to quickly gather their things so that we could leave. Before we got into the van, I had Arty check for bugs. When we found none in our clothes, selves, or technology, we set off. I had Terry drive while I sat in the back with the girl. This was going to be a long car trip filled with questions to her. I wanted to know why she had a price over her head, and by golly I will find out… Let the tale begin.

/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\/\\-/\

Alright so... This was a pretty long chapter. I am sorry, it may be horrible because I am really tired. I am sure many people would be thinking **hmmm Aurora well why don't you just go to sleep. **Well the answer to that question is simple. I did go to sleep, and then I had a really bad nightmare. So I was unable to go back to sleep and decided to right more. Tell me what you think please. Also tell me if you want a character in the story. I hope you bagels like this chapter is horrifying. I just kept typing and typing... and typing. Like I am doing right now. ANYWAYS! If you want to know anything, please feel free to message. Please give me feedback, I am not expecting a lot, I would just like to know what people think. Thank you to all of those who read this. I love you guys. I am gonna try and get some more rest.


	4. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I am not sure of how many people like or read my story. If you do then I apologize because this is not a chapter, I just thought that I would let anyone who does know that I have just moved and I am now very busy with helping my mom with my brothers, keeping the new house clean, and making sure all of my school work is done. My dad has just got off vacation, so that means he is going to start traveling again, which means that my mother is going to need more help. I plan on updating my story as soon as possible but at the moment it is going to have to be put on temporary hiatus. I still plan on checking up on my story as often as I can, so if anyone wants a part in my story or has a question/idea, I will answer it as soon as I get back on. Feel free to message me if you would like to and I promise I will reply. Thank you to anybody who has read my story, I really hope you like it.

-Aurora Masquerade


	5. Author's Note 20

Hey guys. I wanted to let you know what was going on. I was supposed to put up my new chapter a while ago. I haven't finished it yet. My mom got into a car accident and has had to go to a lot of doctor appointments. Something is wrong with her spine. Since she can't really do as much as she used to I have had to pick up the slack which means cleaning up our house, watching the kids, and unpacking. The new chapter should be up before the end of Sunday because my dad is coming home and he'll be able to help my mom and I. I am so sorry for the long wait and I hope you like it. Thank you guys so much!


	6. I'll Be There to Catch You When You Fall

Alright, this is only part one. This is a really short chapter that was supposed to be waaay longer but I felt really, really bad for not putting anything out in a while. I am currently working on part 2 but it is not complete yet. For those of you who didn't know, my mom recently got into a car accident and she injured her spine. I was seriously bad. She had been at a stop light and a man going 50mph drove straight into her causing her to rear-end the car in front of her. We are really lucky my little brother wasn't hurt because he was in the back seat. The car was totaled and I am so happy they are okay. Due to the accident, I have seriously had to help because my mom couldn't hold my brother due to her spine. I wanted to get this out and let y'all know that I am sorry I haven't been able to upload. Part 2 should be out soon and I hope that this isn't bad. Thank you guys an-

*WE BROADCAST THIS MESSAGE TO LET YOU KNOW THAT THE AUTHOR DOES NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THE MARVEL UNIVERSE. SHE OWNS HER MAIN CHARACTER AND RERAN'S TEAM*

Yeesh! I was getting there, but seriously I sadly do not own those magnificent creations. I hope that you like this; I will let you get to the very short chapter that is important in the story. I hope it is good enough.

**I'll Be There to Catch You When You Fall**

**No One's POV**

**Manhattan**

"THE BUILDING'S GOING DOWN!"

"IS EVERYONE OUT?"

"SOMEBODY HELP ME! MY DAUGHTER IS IN THERE"

"I will get her out safely ma'am."

"Please, she's all I have left."

**Two Blocks from Building**

"J.A.R.V.I.S.? What do we have here?"

"Sir, it would appear that there is a group of mutants causing this. From the footage, it would appear that there is a device controlling them."

"Do we know where the leader is?"

"It would seem that the signals are coming from Central Park, but sir?"

"What?"

"There is also a signal leading away from the leader."

"So someone is controlling the leader too?"

"It would seem so."

"What does the leader look like?"

"It would appear to be the one fighting with the Angel."

"What!?"

**Near Central Park**

"Sir I have a direct shot on Project Valkyrie. Do you want me to take it?"

"No, hold your fire. We don't know if this will end badly. That is a last resort do you copy?"

"I hear you loud and clear sir."

**Central Park**

Two mutants were fighting each other. On with large wings and the other surrounded by an electric blue haze. The sound of the fight seemed loud to the men standing on the sidelines. They wanted to help but this battle was too far out of their league. They could only hope that their friend would be able to make it through this battle. The more they watched, the more they started noticing things. The electric woman that Lýkos kept calling Karli seemed to be straining. Almost as if she was trying not to fight their friend. They saw that Lýkos was extremely good at keeping her other mutations hidden. Lýkos kept aiming for the silver collar attached to the electric woman's neck. The woman's eyes were an unsettling shade of purple and her veins were also the same hue and very visible. Her auburn hair was floating around her unlike Lýkos's hair that spun around and moved with her attacks. They were both equal opponents and the fight seemed to be going nowhere until there was a beeping noise. Lýkos immediately stopped, turned, and flew towards her friends. Not a second after she covered them, an explosion occurred. They could feel the heat and imagined it was probably tenfold for their friend protection them. As they started to stand up, Lýkos nearly falling over, another explosion went off a bit further away. The men flew back and fell into unconsciousness. The last sound they heard was the sound of the angel screaming.

**5 1/2 months earlier**

"What is your name?"

"Lýkos Thanatos."

"How old are you?"

"19."

***Time Skip brought to you by Shulk (I don't own him) … "I'M REALLY FEELING IT!" I really don't want to do the boringness of the interrogation... So on that note.**

**^. .^ ^. .^ ^. .^ ^. .^ ^. .^ ^. .^ ^. .^ ^. .^** **^. .^ ^. .^ ^. .^**

**UNKOWN LOCATION**

**No One's POV**

In a dank building that seemed to be in shambles, a man sat in a chair smoking a cigarette. His men were rushing about him on computers that covered the walls on the room. Each screen held something different. Some held surveillance footage, others held files from newspapers, one man in the far back corner was playing Gallagher **(A.N. I couldn't resist) **and the rest were looking at police reports. It was like that for hours until suddenly a beeping noise was emitted from one of the screens. On the screen was surveillance footage of a warehouse, through the slightly pixilated images on the screen, you could make out a female figure with wings spanning at least 8 feet behind her. The man turned to his boss, "Sergeant Vick, Project Valkyrie was just in this warehouse, we need to move if we want to catch her. From the looks of it, she picked up some friends." Vick turned towards the men, watching as each of them froze under her glare. "Send in the Survey and prepare the Insurgence. I smell a war on the rise and I refuse to be unprepared."

**^. .^ ^. .^ ^. .^ ^. .^ ^. .^ ^. .^ ^. .^ ^. .^** **^. .^ ^. .^ ^. .^**

Alright guys, I know that this is a short chapter, it was supposed to be way longer but I have been feeling really bad for not putting anything out recently. This is not filler; this is actually a very important part in my story. I just wanted to apologize and say thank you to those who have been waiting. My mom is doing better, she is still in a lot of pain but it is at least bearable now. She is having a hard time picking up my little brother though, so I still have to help watch him a lot. She still has to go to a lot of doctor's appointments because they are trying to fix her spine. I am getting back to my story though, even if I have to pull all-nighters for it. It is not fair to make you guys wait. I hope this short chapter isn't too disappointing. I am going to get out part 2 as soon as I can. If y'all have any questions for me feel free to message me, I will normally always answer because I get notifications on my phone. Thank you so much to those who gave me support. I also want to give a special thanks to .Free.0.o. They were the first to send me a message and gave me some support. They also gave me a really cool character to add to my story and I can't wait for you to really meet her. I am already working on part 2 and I hope that this will be okay for now. Thank you, you cool waffles.


	7. PART TWO

Alright! So this is part 2. I hope that you like it. I got grounded recently, so I wanted to let you know how hard I worked on this. Last chapter was really short and so this is definitely going to be longer. I HAVE A NEW CHARACTER! I mentioned it in my notes in Part 1 but I don't know how many people read those, I figured if it was in caps it would help a bit. So anyways I can put a profile of her up if you want me to but I need you guys to tell me. Also, I am still open for new characters. I normally reply to messages within 2 hours so feel free to send me one if you want a character in my story. Also, I would love to have reviews. I don't care if you are telling me my story sucks, at least that means I have someone's opinions right? I want to know what people think, what you like, what you don't like, etc. This is going to have the Avengers in it soon. Also, I am planning on doing a little mini-series for Lýkos. In this story, I don't plan to delve too much into her past so in the mini-series, I want to let you guys in on bits of her past, know why she acts the way she acts, her experiences, and people she has met. Now for the disclaimer… go on, say it!

"No!"

"**Don't you give me an attitude! You forget, I'm the boss here!"**

"Fine, fine! I, Loki Laufeyson, am here to tell you that the crazy female that writes this story *pauses dramatically for effect* owns none of us superior characters. She merely takes us without our consent and throws us in the middle of a plot that we may not even want to be in. She is a worse than that mewling qu-!"

"**Okay! That is enough from Loki. He's still a bit bitter about a certain incident that happened the other day… but I will give you a few details. It involved a certain silver-tongued male and a lot of glue and glitter…and a camera. But I swear! It wasn't my idea; it was Clint and Tony's! They made me do it; I was just the fall guy... err girl. Anyways! I sadly own none of them… no matter how much I dream I did. ONWARD HO TO THE STORY WE GO!"**

PIE. WAFFLES. I'M HUNGRY. POTATOES. YUM. COFFEE. FOOD. COOKIES. CAKE.

**Recap: **"Send in the Survey and prepare the Insurgence. I smell a war on the rise and I refuse to be unprepared."

**I'll Be There to Catch You When You Fall Part Two**

**Lýkos POV**

These strange men made me feel oddly safe. I haven't felt safe in years. I have always wanted to be safe, but I could never allow it. If I believed I was safe, I would let my guard down, and nothing good could ever come from that. I can't help but wonder at what point I decided I could trust them

***Flashback***

"Why do you wear the blindfold? How can you still see?" This man smelled like spring… and hair products. None of them had taken the liberty of giving me their names, so I had them in my head by scent. They were probably scared to give me their names; I mean really if you had just been shot at by your boss because of a mysterious girl, you would probably be scared as well. I was just surprised they hadn't noticed my more obvious mutations yet. I mean they had surely seen the wings but those hadn't come up in question yet. This means they probably knew I had that mutation, I can only wonder as to what else they know.

"HEY! Why aren't you answering my question?" I had to stop myself from biting at the finger wagging in front of my face, it was quite annoying.

"I wear the blindfold because I am blind in a sense. My eyes don't work like your eyes do."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Jensin, calm down, we will have our answer in time." Oh, so the man that smelled of spring was named Jensin. The man currently speaking smelled like a forest, it was a very calming scent. None of them smelled of deception, so I did not believe any of them held ill will, but that didn't mean I could trust them completely.

"Alright, I am Reran, this is my team. The one driving is Terry" Coffee and Mint "the one next to him is his brother Arty" Blood, mint, and chocolate…though I suppose the blood is from a minor cuts he received when I shoved him down to cover him from the silenced guns. "the men behind us are Sven and Jensin." Sven smelled similar to Jensin though he smelled more like autumn, they must have been very close. "Now I am going to need you to answer all of my questions honestly, agreed." I gave a slight nod, and he began throwing questions at me, his team occasionally adding in their own. I made sure to keep my head angled down and my hands clenched on my thighs. I felt that if they saw the fangs and claws, they would easily be unsettled. While I decided to answer their questions honestly, I made sure to tell them as little as possible. I did not know if they were truly trust worthy or not.

***End Flashback***

I was probably foolish for wanting to trust them, but I think I was tired of being alone. I spent most of my life that way, and I craved contact with others. These men seemed to be enamored with me. I could smell the curiosity rolling off of them in waves. They had stopped smelling nervous after most of their questions were asked. I could tell they still had more though. After the questions were asked, I heard Jensin and Sven's hearbeats slow down and the breathing deepen. These men had to be tired, after they told me who they were, I felt a bit less wary of them. At one point, Terry turned on the radio. When Bohemian Rhapsody came on, all of the men were awake and singing to it... well singing may be too kind. Jensin, Arty, and Sven sounded like a mix between a dying cat and walruses. Reran sang along under his breath and it was surprisingly good. Terry actually had an amazing voice. It definitely made it easier for me to like them. After that, we pulled into a disgusting gas station. Everyone was hungry and thirsty, and we needed gas. I didn't need heightened senses to know how disgusting it was. The bathrooms smelled of urine and cheap cleaners that didn't work. I could hear the creaky pipes in the walls, some of them dripping a nauseating liquid. It was time like these that I wished my senses weren't so strong. Being a feral mutant (A.N. INFO! Yes, she is a feral mutant, she has an extreme amount of power. She is an alpha level mutant and is believed to be even stronger which should be impossible. She has some obvious mutations that show her as feral that will be seen later in this particular chapter, though some have been stated like claws and fangs. She also has some mutations that are not normally found in feral mutants. Some are naturally hers but others were from experimentations. Okay sorry, back to the story) I had better senses than most animals, and being blind, meant that they were even stronger. I quickly went to the bathroom and regretfully didn't wash my hands. I could smell that someone had recently had some… fun in here. I couldn't even imagine though, this place was filthy, why would anyone want to have sex in here? I immediately blushed at the thought and walked out, using a paper-towel to open the door. I quickly walked out the door searching for Reran's scent. I found it almost immediately and went to stand as close as possible to him. I didn't like it in here, I felt extremely uncomfortable and light-headed. Damn those noxious fumes! I was probably making Reran feel awkward but I couldn't be bothered to care. He smelled good (A.N. creepy -_-) and didn't make me want to barf. Suddenly at the edge of my mind, I felt a stabbing pain. My ears started to twitch as a high pitch shriek was heard. It had to be at least 6 miles out but it sounded like it was next to me. I clenched my hands on Reran's arm, my claws shredding his shirt and digging into his skin. I could smell his blood, but I still didn't let go. Holding on to him was all I could do not to fall over.

PIE. WAFFLES. I'M HUNGRY. POTATOES. YUM. COFFEE. FOOD. COOKIES. CAKE.

**No One's POV**

Lýkos shook her head rapidly, trying to make the noise stop; she felt her eardrums pop and couldn't move as she felt blood start to come from her eyes and ears. She couldn't hear anything. It felt as though her eyes were burning. She made a little squeak and Reran grew extremely worried. He hadn't minded when she had come to stand next to him. He actually felt a bit protective over her. He knew she wasn't telling them everything, but he understood. He felt her shift a bit closer to him and he glanced at her, her nose was twitched and the top of her head appeared to be moving. Thinking nothing of it, he turned to look back at the snacks available in the decrepit gas station. It was only when she grabbed him did he start to worry. He either didn't notice or didn't care about the claws digging into his skin. He immediately turned to look at her, putting his hands on her shoulders and trying to speak to her. As he looked at her, he noticed her mouth was wide open, it appeared that she was trying to scream but all that came was a quiet, muffled whine. As he truly started to pay attention to the twitching on top of her head, he noticed blood start to slide down her face. Reran's face immediately became serious and he took on a more commanding frame. He stood straighter them before and yelled out to his men, telling them to get to the car. Terry and Arty heard him first and without a hesitation scrambled to the car. Terry carried 3 bags of snacks and Arty had 2 bags of drinks and another bag loaded with candy. They rushed over and Terry started the car while Arty started scanning the area for anything dangerous. As he looked on the screen, seeing nothing at first, he then noticed that every 3 seconds there would be a static blip in the lower left hand corner. It was barely noticeable, but to a tech genius like Arty, he knew it was bad. Terry loaded the car with gas as quickly as possible and drove up to the gas station's doors. Inside, Jensin, finally realized Reran was calling out to him. Sven had been tapping on his shoulder repeatedly. He took out his headphones and heard Reran ordering them to the car. Sven and Jensin rushed out looking back to see Reran bend his knees and swing his arm under Lýkos's knees. He picked her up holding her in one arm and tossed a wad of cash at the sales clerk who looked like he could care less what was happening. Reran rushed out behind them and climbed into the car. Terry immediately took off and drove the opposite way they came. As Jensin turned to look back at the gas station, which was quickly turning into another dot on the horizon, he noticed a row of black SUVs driving into the parking lot. He immediately told Reran and Terry sped up, the trees and pavement turning into nothing but blurs on the seemingly abandoned highway. Reran sat in his seat holding Lýkos close to his chest, she had still not let him go and he finally noticed the pain in his arm. As he looked down, he noticed that she had claws. He was barely shocked at this point.

PIE. WAFFLES. I'M HUNGRY. POTATOES. YUM. COFFEE. FOOD. COOKIES. CAKE.

**Reran's POV**

As I held Lýkos close to me, I finally noticed the blood running down my arm. I felt pain but it wasn't that bad. I pulled her hand from my arm and noticed that she had claws instead of regular fingernails. Her blood from her face was all over my shirt and it was still streaming down her face. As Terry kept going a steady pace, I lowered her to the ground between our seats in the middle row. I had to find out where the blood was coming from and try to help her. I could tell the men were nervous as they stood ramrod straight and had clenched their jaws. Every once in a while they would glance worriedly at Lýkos. She still hadn't moved and she was still making the quiet whining noises. As I got ready to pull the hood off of her I wondered if I should remove the fabric around her eyes as well. I knew it wasn't a good idea, but she was hurt and I needed to get the blood off of her face. As I thought about my decision, she suddenly whimpered. Her face contorted into one of absolute agony. I quickly pulled her hood off and noticed how all of her hair was held back behind a wide black head band. I slid the mask off her face to see the much of the blood was coming from her eyes. As I looked closer, I noticed many criss-crossing scares going across her eyelids and the top of the bridge of her nose. There had to be at least a hundred. I quickly used the sleeve of my ruined shirt to wipe the blood from her face, seeing as there was nothing more I could do and tried to find the other source of blood. It had come from above her hairline. As I moved some of her hair away from the side of her face, I noticed something. She didn't have any ears. (A.N. WHAT! SHE DOESN'T HAVE ANY EARS? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE IF THEY KEEP TWITCHING? I am sorry if this part is boring, but it will come in later and this is where they discover more about Lýkos. The shriek that she heard was from a gun recently developed by a medical unit. They were originally made to disorient animals with lesser hearing than her. They were made only to be used in the most dire of situations. The gun was called Banshee and only ever made it to the prototype phase before it was stolen. I am saying this because I will not go into it too much later.)

PIE. WAFFLES. I'M HUNGRY. POTATOES. YUM. COFFEE. FOOD. COOKIES. CAKE.

**No One's POV**

After Reran saw no ears, he grew pale. He was extremely confused and worried for her. After he finished cleaning her face, her lifted her back up and buckled her into her seat. He didn't tell his team what he discovered in fear of worrying them more. He sat back in his seat and thought about how it was possible. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep. In the seat next to him, Lýkos laid, barely breathing as her body mended itself. The blood vessels in her eyes that had exploded began the process of slowly knitting back together. Her blown eardrums doing the same as the eyes, the more she healed to more conscious she became. After about 2 hours, her ears and eyes were healed. She quickly woke up and checked her surroundings. She immediately noticed her hood and cover were gone and refused to open her eyes. Her ears hurt from being pressed down and wanted to be free. She quickly opened her eyes to find 5 heat signatures around her. 4 of which seemed to be sleeping. She recognized them immediately by their scent and looked them over as quiet as possible, wishing she could see more than a faint outline. She quickly started to search around for her cover, making sure to make no sudden movements. as soon as her hands brushed against the familiar fabric, she slowly slid it over her eyes. Terry hadn't noticed she was awake yet so she stayed as quiet as possible and shifted back into her seat. She put the hood back on and quickly took of the headband. Her ears sprang up from the top of her head and she nearly sighed in relief. They were good as new but were extremely soar. They twitched and tried to capture every sound, from the animals living in the forest that surrounded the road, to the slight snoring sounds coming from some of Reran's team. After she confirmed everyone was safe and no one was following them, she curled up in her seat and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. (A.N. sorry, the boring car trip is over now… sorta)

Lýkos woke up to the sound of harsh whispering between the men. She kept her breathing deep and listened in on their conversation, ears constantly twitching under her head. They were whispering about her, that much was for certain. She sadly hadn't caught the beginning of the conversation though so she had no clue what they had been talking about. All she caught was them whispering about how they needed to get to B9O3 before anyone caught up to them. The lulling movements and darkness from her eyes made her grow more and more tired. She tried to stay awake to hear the rest of what they were saying but quickly failed. The last thing she caught was the hushed words of Reran whispering _you'll be safe. _

**4 Hours Later**

The car pulled into the parking lot of a dingy little motel, the lights on the sign flickering and weeds growing over the walkways. Terry quickly got out, grabbing some cash from the center console and went to rent a few rooms for the night. The car sat in a calm silence, the only sound was the soft breathing of Lýkos. She sat curled up in her seat, head laying in the crook of her elbow and knees to her chest. Reran was tapping a pattern on his knee, Arty was staring at his computer screen, and Jensin and Sven were playing rock, paper, scissors while they waited. About 3 minutes later, Terry came back to the car and drove it to a building on the other side of the parking lot. It was late so they remained quiet as they unloaded the car, letting Lýkos sleep as they did. They quickly finished and Reran went to wake Lýkos up. As he opened her car door, she sprang up, eyes wide and alert and her ears twitching. Reran reached for her and she leaned back, falling into the little aisle between the seats. Her hood fell back revealing her ears to Reran and he froze, staring with his mouth wide open. He kept opening and closing his mouth, looking as if he was trying to say something to her. Lýkos grinned nervously and scratched the back of her head. "Soooo, I kinda have um not human ears…just thought I should let you know." Reran gaped at her a second and blinked and saw that she wasn't in the car anymore. He quickly turned to see her rushing to the motel room putting her headband back on and pulling the hood back up. She slowed right before she entered the room and took a quick breath then walked in, acting as if nothing had just happened. Reran stood back at the car for a couple more seconds trying to process what had just happened. **So she does have ears? **He shook his head and sighed, closing the car door and heading up the walkway to the rooms.

PIE. WAFFLES. I'M HUNGRY. POTATOES. YUM. COFFEE. FOOD. COOKIES. CAKE.

**Reran's POV**

I know I have to tell the team, but I feel like Lýkos should, not me. It is her secret after all. I have to admit I was shocked, it explained a lot though. Like how she heard the men before they shot, or the constant twitching at the top of her head. I went up to the motel room and walked through the door. The rooms that Terry bought had a door the conjoined them. It was unlocked and wide open so that we could walk through both. The boys were all huddled together watching Batman with Lýkos sitting at the edge of the bed. She looked out of place and stared up at me which quite frankly was extremely unsettling with the blindfold on. I nodded no to her and she smiled, getting sucked in the arguments over who would win in a battle between Iron Man or Batman. I went and sat in a horrible mustard yellow flowery chair. Many questions came rushing into my brain, each one still left unanswered. _What happened at the gas station? How does she respond to physical movement if she can't see? Why are so many people after her? Why does she really wear the blindfold? Why does she always sit sideways? Why do I feel so protective of her?_**(A.N. Reran's questions could go on for hours, trust me, but I am going to stop; here just so I don't bore you to death… hopefully I didn't already do that. If you are wondering about the sideways thing, she doesn't always sit sideways, it is only with seats that have backs on them.) **I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a girly squeal. Thinking it was Lýkos I looked up to find that it was actually Jensin being attacked with pillows. Terry then tackled Jensin yelling, " FOR IRONMAN." Suddenly the whole room sounded with war cries and everyone jumped at another, battling with pillows and laughing. I just sat and watched on in amusement until a pillow flew and hit me in the face. Everyone froze with comically scared faces and stared at me. I slowly stood and picked up the pillow, watching as they seemed to shrink under my gaze. Before anyone could blink, I threw the pillow into Sven's face and tackled him into the ground. The 'war' quickly resumed and everyone was a part in it. It was times like these that made me remember the reason why I loved my team. We were extremely serious about our work but when we were off-duty we turned into giant man-children. We fought until everyone was a tired mess. Each of us took turns showers and decided where we would sleep. Arty and Terry would sleep in one room, Sven and Jensin in the other. I would stay awake and keep watch. Lýkos had already found a place to sleep next to the in-wall heater. She had taken one of the extra blankets from the closet and took a pillow from the bed. I prepared for a long night ahead and sat back down in the flower chair, watching the exits on my side and getting up every 10 minutes to walk to the other room. This was going to be boring.

PIE. WAFFLES. I'M HUNGRY. POTATOES. YUM. COFFEE. FOOD. COOKIES. CAKE.

Alrighty chickadees, I decided to split this into a three part thing. The next chapter is going to lead up to the part in the previous chapter and it should all hopefully make sense. So I got grounded because I had to go and be a Sassy Mc. Sassafras to my mom and get myself into trouble. Though I feel my sassiness was completely called for… she would probably have a different story though. Anyways! I missed you guys. I also got another new character to put into my story. I am probably going to end the new character thing when I get into the actual Avengers part in my story. But who knows. Depending on how long this story goes on, I might get another area where I want some new characters. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I don't completely like it, I feel like it was too boring but I needed this part to happen. PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK! I love it, even if you are telling me that I shouldn't be writing anything. Bad feedback is better than no feedback at all... maybe. We shall see. I did my best to find any errors but I may have missed some, if so I apologize. I really am hungry though so I am gonna go find some food. I LOVE YOU DEAR READERS! (I was gonna call you some food item but I figured that wouldn't be right since I said I was about to eat.)

"**Say goodbye!"**

"Why? I don't want to."

"**Because I said so!"**

"I take orders from no one, I am a KING!"

"**Loki, I swear to Odin that I will shove your scepter where the sun do-"**

"OKAY! OKAY! YOU WIN. Goodbye dear readers of this disguMMF!"

"**Sorry guys I guess he is still a bit upse- DID YOU JUST BITE ME!? IT'S ON!"**

"AAH GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY WOMAN! PUT THE BAGUETTE DOWN! NO, NO NOT THE FACE!"

*INTERMISSION*

"_Hello, this is a message from Tony Stark, Aurora and Loki are currently battling each other with bread right now so they will be gone for a while… it looks serious. She will not be back until the next chapter. *whispers* I have my money on Aurora, what about you? J.A.R.V.I.S. GET DUM-E TO MAKE SOME POPCORN AND CALL THE TEAM WHILE YOUR AT IT, THIS IS GOLD!"_


End file.
